


A Chocolate Surprise

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Goofy gifts, It's dumb you guys, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written off a dumb idea I posted on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Jesse's got a surprise gift for you, wonder what it could be.





	A Chocolate Surprise

        You weren’t exactly sure what to expect. Jesse had insisted time and time again that Valentine’s Day was stupid and celebrating it was a waste of time, but once the two of you had gotten together his opinion of the holiday changed drastically. Now it seemed he couldn’t contain his excitement. He even put on an extremely dorky cowboy hat covered in tiny hearts. Where on earth did he get that? It wasn’t until you two were alone that he mentioned that fact that he had a surprise for you.

        “A surprise?” You asked distracted by his hat. “And you said you hated Valentine’s Day.”

        “I did, until I met you.” He winked pulling a giant box out from behind him.

        “You cheese.” Your eyes fell onto the box unsure of what it could be.

        “Go ahead, open it.” Jesse said setting the box in your lap. The box was quite hefty and that only made you more curious about what could be hiding inside. With another excited nudge from Jesse you slowly lifted the lid off the box uncovering a giant cowboy boot crafted entirely out of chocolate. You couldn’t contain yourself, you had to hold onto the box to keep it from falling out of your lap as your entire body shook with intense laughter. “You okay, pumpkin?” Jesse asked.

        “T-This is… the single greatest thing… anyone has ever given me. I love it.” You said between bouts of laughter. Jesse’s face lit up in his famous goofy grin.

        “I’m glad you like it.” He said leaning over to give you a quick peck on the forehead. “Only the best sugar for my sugar.”


End file.
